The Hunter Strikes
by Leo Marie Octavian
Summary: The Hunter strikes.


**AN: I love the Hunter. So, I decided to see what goes down in his mind as he jumps a survivor. It's not how you'd expect it to be done. Well, maybe it is. I'm not you. **

* * *

The Hunter sat perched on a small balcony outside an apartment on the seventh level of the complex building. Below, four people, survivors, walked. It made the Hunter's skin crawl with anger as he was reminded yet again that these were the only four things that he could even think of eating from. Perhaps if he picked one off and slowly killed it, it would last him longer. Of course, there were still towns outside of this one, and beyond that, other countries. Yes, there were other options, but could he wait that long?

Below, the survivors passed, unaware of the lurking Hunter. His dark hood is pulled on over his head, as he watched them closely. One was an elderly man with a half-burnt cigarette hanging limply out of the corner of his mouth. The Hunter could see his white hair from under his dark green army cap. He held a shotgun closely, taking careful steps down the alley. The old one would put up a good fight, the Hunter knew, but he wouldn't taste nearly as good as someone younger.

The Hunter shifted his gaze to a muscled man wearing a vest. He, perhaps would taste better. Then, the Hunter saw how dirty his skin was. Tattoos were scattered across his arms, and it made the Hunter recoil in disgust. No, the tattooed man would not be a better option.

Two more survivors remained, and they were a little ways behind the tattooed man and the elderly man. One was a man with dark skin. He clutched onto a shotgun, cautiously looking around. His eyes were narrowed, but the Hunter could smell the fear. It's what made the Hunter smile a little. This would be the survivor he attacked.

But then, the Hunter noticed the fourth survivor; a girl. A teenaged girl, perhaps in college. She wielded two pistols, but this didn't matter. For one, the Hunter knew she wasn't that trained with the guns, just by the way she held them. Second, the Hunter had gotten used to pistol shots. He had the scars to prove it.

The girl was far away from the group, almost by herself, if it wasn't for that damn dark-skin guy. The Hunter snarled and began climbing up the apartment complex.

It only took the Hunter three minutes to reach the top without being seen or heard by the survivors down below. A few times, though, he thought he saw the tattooed man aim his gun up to the rooftops, or the dark-skinned man glance up. Even with precautions, the Hunter arrived on the roof in speedy time.

His eyes, hidden beneath his dark hood, peered into the alley. The girl was farther back now, and the Hunter knew he had to act very soon, if not now.

He took a deep breath, sounding more like a growl than breathing, and positioned himself to jump.

With a hasty scream, the Hunter leaped. He reached the ground in less than thirty seconds, and the girl was beneath his body. He landed on her with ease, making sure she was on her back. He straddled her and knocked the pistols out of her hands, his claw-like hands moving over her chest and stomach. He scratched and tore at her skin, enjoying the feel of her blood wash over his nails and fingers.

She attempted to shriek, but the pain the Hunter kept inflicting kept her at bay. Her hands were in a scrambled cycle of hitting the Hunter and reaching for her pistols. Her struggles grew weaker and weaker, and the Hunter knew the dirty work was almost done. He smiled, his bloodied teeth shining down on the girl's face. She looked up at him in horror, and it sent joyous chills down the Hunter's spine.

He shrieked in delight and delievered the final blow. Her body let out a final shudder, and she went limp. Another devious smile crept onto the Hunter's face.

Ahead, her companions turned around, but all they saw was the dark alley.

"Where did Zoey go?"

"I dunno Francis. Come on, let's keep moving."

The three men continued to walk, not noticing the Hunter lifting Zoey's dead body into the apartment building through a shattered window, his bloody teeth and hidden eyes shining in the dark.


End file.
